


Fear and Protection

by ShowJumper484



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowJumper484/pseuds/ShowJumper484
Summary: I know I haven't posted in a long time and I am really sorry about that. Life just got way too busy and I had to take care of myself. This fic  is purely something I had rolling around in my head and thought why not just write it out.Comments are always appreciated and I own all mistakes and none of the characters.





	Fear and Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted in a long time and I am really sorry about that. Life just got way too busy and I had to take care of myself. This fic is purely something I had rolling around in my head and thought why not just write it out.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and I own all mistakes and none of the characters.

Oliver was standing in line to get a coffee from the cheap vending machine at Starling General Hospital, when a small child came sprinting up to him. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" 

He knelt down on one knee. " Hey, hey, hey, calm down baby girl. What's the matter?" 

"Its mama! Mama is shaking and yelling for you! She won't wake up!" 

Oliver leapt to his feet, picking up his three year old, Mia up and raced back to Felicity's hospital room. 

She had been in a violent accident and was in critical condition with head trauma and several broken ribs, a broken left arm and shattered right leg. The doctors put her in a coma to heal witha warning that it may not keep her under very long. 

Oliver reached her room in record time, seeing Thea ready to take the toddler in his arms, he passed her off easily. 

Scrambling through the door, he found his wife lying on her side in the hospital bed, her screams having died down to small whimpers, that were slowly building back up to screaming his name. 

He ran to her side, gathering Felicity in his arms, rocking her gently back and forth. 

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here. Im right here, bot going anywhere." He kept repeating until she opened her eyes and looked up at him through her tears. She didn't say anything, just wrapped her right arm around him and held tightly. 

"Mama?" Mia's small voice came from the doorway. 

"Come here baby girl. It's ok. Mama just got scared." Oliver softly called to her. 

After calming and reassuring their daughter that her mother was going to be ok, Oliver pulled a chair to Felicity's bedside, and Mia climbed up into Oliver's lap, quickly falling asleep with her head against his chest. 

Oliver was content to hold her with one arm, and Felicity's hand with the other, protecting both of his girls forever.


End file.
